


With A Wing And A Frog

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:Tabitha is taking her first flying lesson and Samantha is taking a step back to her roots.</p>
<p>A/N: Written for prompt #2 at <b>dove_drabbles</b>: Prompt #2: “Remember your first everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Wing And A Frog

**Title: With A Wing And A Frog**  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom: ‘Bewitched’**  
 **Beta:** none.  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 800  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #2 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**dove_drabbles**](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/) </lj>: Prompt #2: “Remember your first everything.”  
 **Summary:** Tabitha is taking her first flying lesson and Samantha is taking a step back to her roots.

**With A Wing And A Frog**

Samantha dusted the coffee table and waited. She knew that her mother would be there any moment. Tabitha was upstairs waiting as well. 

They both would have to get through her to do what she knew was inevitable. Today was Tabitha’s first flying lesson. 

Samantha moved on to the end table. She knew Darren was going to hit the roof when he found out. There was nothing she could do. It was a part of the training of a young witch. 

It was really past time. Tabitha was already twelve, two years older than she was when she took her first lesson.    

Endora popped in. “Samantha! Where is my pupil?”

Samantha looked up and sighed. “She is upstairs.”

Endora went to the stairs and called out. “Tabitha darling! Grandmamma is here!”

“Mother, I need to talk to you first.” Samantha knew this conversation would not be happy.

“About what?” Endora frowned. “Did Derwood say something? He isn’t forbidding her to learn to fly. I’ll turn him into a toad.” 

“I didn’t tell him and I don’t intend to but you have to be back before he gets home.” Samantha told her. 

“I can’t teach her to fly in just an hour!” Endora was not happy. 

“You can teach her in the afternoons.” Samantha said. “It’s this way or she can’t do it. Darren can never know I let you do this.”

“You should be the one doing it not me.” Endora said. “You give that mortal too much power over you.” 

“He is Tabitha’s father.” Samantha defended him.

“Unfortunately for her.” Endora looked at Samantha and glared. “I will do what you want.”

Tabitha came done the stairs. “Grandmamma, I’m ready.”

Endora turned her attention back to her granddaughter. 

“One thing first!” Endora waved her arms and Tabitha was dressed in a pink flying outfit. Endora held out her hand and Tabitha took it. “Now that is better. Let’s go my darling. We don’t have much time.”     

“Mother, remember be back before Darren gets home.” Samantha reminded her.   

“Yes, yes of course.” Endora waved her hand and she and Tabitha disappeared. 

Samantha sat down on the sofa and threw the dust cloth on the floor. Her mother was right she should be the one teaching her daughter to fly. 

She remembered the first time she flew on her own. It was like a feeling like no other. The wind and the clouds and feeling of lightness. She would miss seeing Tabitha experience it. 

She stood and looked around wiggled her nose. The house work was done. She had something better to do. She waved her arms and she changed into a flying suit of her own and disappeared.

Darren came home an hour later. “Sam! I’m home. Sam? Tabitha? Where is everybody?”    

Somewhere over New Zealand, Endora and Samantha let go of Tabitha’s hands. Tabitha took her first solo flight. The look of joy on Tabitha’s face was worth everything Samantha knew she would face when she got home. She started to cry tears of joy.

Endora looked at her daughter. “I know. I felt the same way when you took your first flight.” 

Samantha nodded. “Maybe we can stay just a little while longer.”

Endora smiled. 

Ten minutes to midnight the three witches popped into Tabitha’s bedroom. 

“Good night Tabitha. I will come get you tomorrow.” Endora kissed her granddaughter. Endora looked at her daughter. “Maybe both of you.”

“You will most certainly not.” Darren said from the doorway. “Where exactly have you been?”

“Let me turn him into a toad.” Endora whispered. 

“Go Mother, I will handle this.” Samantha said. “Tabitha, get ready for bed.” 

“If you need me….” Endora said as she popped out.

“Samantha!” Darren started.

Samantha pushed Darren into the hall and closed the door. “You will not ruin this day for her.”

“Are you letting your mother teach her witchcraft?” Darren was outraged.

“She is a witch. From now on Darren, you will stay out of it or I will let mother turn you into a frog.” She backed him up into their bedroom.

“She said toad. Samantha I forbid you…” Darren started.

“Darren, watch what you say. I will not let you treat my daughter the way you treat me. She will be a witch and she will enjoy everything that means. “ Samantha said angrily. 

“Sam, you have never gone against me on this before.” Darren was shocked.

“Today my daughter flew for the first time today and I almost missed it because of you. I will not miss anything else.” She snapped at him. 

“Samantha!” Darren yelled.

Samantha twitched her nose and he turned into a frog. She picked him up and put him in the bathtub to think about what she said. “Good night Darren.” She went off to bed.


End file.
